


Enough is enough

by Bouncy_cat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is interfering with Danny's ability to see Grace again, and he drowns his sorrows in the wrong bar.  Or the right bar, depending on how you look at it.</p><p>Careful: Rape-warning, because although Danny's not unwilling, he's really too drunk to make an informed decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough is enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I'm feeling a bit weird about this fic. I wanted to write a rambling fic and it's a bit of a different style than I normally use. I'd like to know if it works or not, so comments are very welcome. Be warned that the initial pairing is NOT Steve/Danny  
> I added a rape/non-con warning because Danny's drunk. I realized a little bit late that it needed this warning and I apologize to everyone who read it before then and got something they didn't ask for and weren't comfortable with.

Danny slaps a couple of bills down on the bar. “Beer please,” he mutters.

“Go get drunk somewhere else haole.”

He feels his temper spiking at the hated word. He’s sick of hearing it. Sick of being looked at like he’s personally to blame for every bad thing outsiders ever did to the native Hawaiian vegetation- population- whatever. “Serve me a fucking beer, or I’ll arrest you for discrimination or something.”

He hears the sound of chairs being shoved back behind him, knows it doesn’t mean particularly good things when you’re in a bar full a strangers. Remembers the patrons looked pretty native to him when he ambled in, pretty big too. But he can’t bring himself to care overly much, which may have something to do with the seven beers from the convenience store he drank while he was walking around aimlessly outside, until he stumbled into this place. It would have been eight beers, but he dropped one. _Just his fucking luck_. Maybe he should have eaten before he started drinking.  

He’s pretty sure he’s been here before at some point, but he can’t exactly remember when. Maybe because his head is too full of Gracie and the prospect of Rachel sending her to England for a year, ‘maybe two’. _Good for her development_ Rachel says, _a fantastic opportunity_ …His baby is ten years old, what the hell could she learn in England that she couldn’t learn here? She could go abroad when she was in fucking college or something.

The stupid bartender looks over his head, nods, and suddenly there’s a blue drink in front of him. A blue Hawaiian, he remembers.  He’s sick of Hawaiians. 

“Then go back to the mainland, haole.” A cold, hard voice, speaks from beside him. “You’re not welcome here.”

When he looks to the side there’s a guy sitting there, the Kapu guy, Ka-something - - Kawika -- and he’s glad to have someone to yell at because all that crap boiling inside of him needs to come out _somehow_. “You think I _want_ to be here?! You think I want to be on this Pineapple. Infested. Hellhole?! With the beach and the fucking sand everywhere and the sun and the heat – all the fucking time-” He punctuates each word by jabbing his finger in Kawika’s direction. 

Kawika seems not particularly pleased by that because he grabs Danny’s wrist and slams it down on the bar.  He can feel the bones in his wrist creak from the pressure, but he can’t stop the words from flowing out of his mouth. “I don’t! You want me gone? Fine, I’d love to! This place has nothing on Jersey, you hear me? _Nothing_. Back home there’s decent food, unruined by fucking pineapples, and it’s actually winter in the winter and nobody nags you when you wear professional attire to work. And it’s not full of freaking _Hawaiians_ who refuse to speak proper English and _whine_ about outsiders even when the whole fucking economy is dependant on fucking tourism!”

Danny realises that last sentence was maybe a bit much, what with the chair shoving sound again and Kawika’s grip tightening until it feels like his bones are grinding together. Was it possible to break someone’s wrist just by squeezing? He was sure Steve could do it. And maybe he’s going to get beat up now…but strangely enough, he’s okay with that, because maybe he’ll actually feel better when the outside hurts as much as the inside does right now.

“So, why are you still here, haole?” Kawika hisses.

And Danny answers, because that’s just what he does. There’s no stopping his verbal diarrhoea when it hits. “Because I don’t have a _choice_. Because my stupid, evil, beautiful, ex wife, took my little girl away from me, and took her to this hellhole to life here with fucking step-Stan. So I _need_ to be here. Because she’s _mine_. She’s family…blood… _ohana_. And if anyone should know what that means it’s you lot.”

Danny doesn’t give a fuck anymore about insulting anyone, least of all Kawika, or the rest of the fucking Kapu. For one, he’s too drunk, and second, they’re a bunch of hypocrites, ragging on Danny when he doesn’t even _want_ to be on their precious fucking island.  He doesn’t have a choice though, because Gracie is more important to him than anything in this world, and he needs to be where she is. If they want to blame anyone for Danny disturbing their all-native-Hawaiian peace, they can blame Rachel and fucking Stan. Yeah, _Stan_ , who’s another fucking haole building freaking hotels on their island. Can’t they take their frustrations out on him?

And everything is all fucked up now anyway. Because when he just came here all he had was Gracie, which sucked in its own way, but now there’s Steve and Chin and Kono and _Steve_ and they’ve made it so he can’t simply follow Grace anymore, to wherever Rachel drags her next, without creating _another_ huge gaping hole in his chest. If Rachel takes Grace off the island now, Danny’s fucked either way and he’s not sure he can survive.

Suddenly he just feels tired, and he drops his forehead down on the bar. Or at least he tries to, but his wrist is in the way, or maybe that’s Kawika’s wrist. His head hits the bar anyway when his arm is jerked sideways and he nearly tumbles off the barstool. It’s all he can do to stay upright when Kawika roughly drags him outside and hey-when did it get dark out here? Outside means the beating is probably going to start, and he should prepare himself, he thinks. At least make an _attempt_ to defend himself. It’s going to be alright, probably. The kapu won’t actually kill him, because Kawika is their leader, and Kawika knows Steve will tear the entire fucking island apart if they do.   

He tries to gain his balance, tries to get into something resembling a fighting stance, but Kawika keeps dragging and Danny keeps stumbling and almost falling until it’s not _almost_ anymore, and he’s actually falling but he lands on something soft. They’re inside again, and Danny’s not exactly sure when that happened, or why, and how it came to be that he’s on his back on a bed…but Kawika is staring down at him, and even though the man’s not actually that much bigger than Danny, he’s pretty fucking intimidating.

“You’ve got balls haole,” Kawika tells him. “Coming into a kapu bar, and spouting shit like that. Maybe you need to learn a lesson.  Maybe you need to lean to respect the locals.”

Maybe he should answer. Danny’s sure there was a question in there somewhere, but he’s distracted because Kawika’s opening the buttons of his shirt and there are tattoos on his arms and his fingers and Danny finds himself staring.  He never knew he had a thing for tattoos before Steve. He’s so absorbed in the symmetric patterns of blocks and triangles and fish scales that he’s surprised when those fingers find a nipple and _squeeze_. His eyes shoot up to those of the man towering over him and he lets out a high pitched whimper that would have been a lot more embarrassing if he’d had less to drink.

The smirk on Kawika’s face should make Danny hate him, but it doesn’t and he doesn’t protest when the man’s fingers trail through his chest hair and down his belly to the button of his jeans, even though he probably should, even though it seems like Kawika is _waiting_ for him to protest.

He doesn’t, and Kawika opens the button one-handed and pulls down his zipper before hooking his fingers around the fabric and dragging the jeans and Danny’s boxers down, nearly dragging Danny off the bed with them.

Danny has a moment to wonder where his shoes and socks went before Kawika pulls him back up to the centre of the bed and Danny realises that he’s very much naked now, while Kawika is still very much clothed, or well, as clothed as Hawaiians ever get. He looks down, and despite the alcohol, and despite his generally miserable life, his cock is standing up enthusiastically, not wilting in the slightest when Kawika pushes his legs apart and magically slick fingers go where no man has gone before.

For a moment Danny feels guilty, because it crosses his mind that _this_ should have been Steve’s. But even though Danny knows his partner loves him, he’s never shown any interest in going there and Danny’s been too chickenshit to make a move himself.

“Haole” Kawika says above him, apparently not impressed with Danny’s distraction, and he presses two slick fingers into Danny’s hole which is enough to get Danny’s mind firmly back on the here and now. 

It hurts only a tiny little bit, and when Kawika hooks his fingers it starts to feel really good, really fast, and Danny can’t help but push back into it. He moans shamelessly and he stares into Kawika’s dark eyes while he twists and bucks on his fingers, and the smirk has long since left Kawika’s face. Now he just looks really focused, and having all that dark intensity focussed on him, only turns Danny on more.

After a while, both too short and too long, Kawika pulls his fingers out and Danny has hardly any time to protest the lack of sensation before his legs are being hooked over the kapu’s shoulders and for the first time in his life another man’s cock is sliding into him. It’s too big, and it hurts, but it feels so fucking good at the same time…

Kawika seems to think so too, because he throws his head back and lets out a strangled, “Fuck, Haole.”

“Danny,” he mutters back breathlessly.

“Haole,” Kawika says.  But it doesn’t sound hateful anymore.  More like a term of endearment, more like _Danno_. And then he can’t think anymore because Kawika’s eyes are back on his and he’s bending Danny nearly double, snapping his hips like they’re a freaking battering ram, straight onto the spot inside that makes Danny see stars and the pressure bursts and he’s coming like never before. 

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have, because he wakes up feeling cold and sticky and only a tiny bit less drunk. It takes him awhile to realize there’s someone standing in the room, staring at him.  Not Kawika. _Steve_.

The face his friend is wearing is entirely new, and Danny doesn’t know what to make of it. Panic shoots through him, spiking up his heartbeat until it’s beating madly like one of those Hawaiian drums, because he can’t lose Steve. Not with everything else he’s lost, or going to lose.

He lets out a noise that sounds pathetic even to himself and reaches out an arm towards Steve. It’s all he can manage.

It’s enough, because between one heartbeat and the next Steve is there, kissing him frantically, telling him that if he ever touches Kawika again, he’ll kill the both of them and that’s just fine by Danny. 


End file.
